Burning
by Maetel
Summary: Based on the anime and manga. In the anime, Jadeite didn't die, but was placed into what she believed to be eternal solitude, but what if he came back after she had been destroyed, and with his memories of the Silver Millennium. Now he wants his love back
1. Chapter 1

Title: Burning... Author: Maetel Email: hakaiteki_tamashii@hotmail.com Rating: M 15+ Summary: Based on the anime and manga, after Jadeite sees Sailor Mars for the first time, he becomes intent on making her his. Couple: Mars and Jadeite What List?: Mars and Jadeite Series: Yes Multi-Part: yes One Hour Challenge #?: 27  
  
"If my fist met your face intimately, and there's no one around to see it, do you still have a concussion?" questioned the fiery spirited, raven haired, senshi of Mars as she threw a punch at the blonde ex-general of the long dead Dark Kingdom.  
  
"Come now, must you be so violent. I have no idea why you are attacking me. I am not here to try and destroy you," said Jadeite as he caught a gloved fist which was heading straight for his face.  
  
"And I should believe you why?" mocked Mars as she raised knee slamming it into Jadeite's side. "I mean you have tried to kill my leader and fellow senshi more than once. Just because you are back from the dead, that doesn't mean you are good."  
  
"Because I don't want to hurt you," said the blonde man. "I am not the same person you think me to be."  
  
"Yeah right," said Mars as she prepared her attack 'Flame Sniper.'  
  
"Look, don't hurt me. I'll leave, but just give me a chance to explain myself," said Jadeite.  
  
"Then find me when I am in a better mood," said the red clad warrior.  
  
"Fine, but I will be back soon," said Jadeite. He then disappeared in a cloud of smoke.  
  
Sailor Mars then reached into her subspace pocket and pulled out her small communicator. "Guys, we have a problem."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Why are women so stubborn?!" exclaimed Jadeite. "It has to have been at least two years since I first saw her and she still treats me as though it was the first time. Why can't things be like they were in the Silver Millennium?"  
  
~*~*~*~Flashback~*~*~*~  
  
"Jadeite!!!" exclaimed a tall red haired young woman. Her red eyes shined beautifully in joy and adoration as she looked upon the blonde guardian of the Terran Prince.  
  
"Mars!" said the General as he gathered his love into his arms and leaned down, placing a short yet passionate kiss on her lips.  
  
"What are you doing here?" she questioned a few minutes later as they laid on the ground staring up at the red sky. "I thought your trip was going to be delayed due to incliment weather on Earth."  
  
"I know. I had your court tell you that. I had to keep you on your toes," said the blonde as he placed a feather soft kiss atop the fiery princess' head.  
  
"I love you Jadeite," said Mars as she raised her hands to his side. She then took him by surprise when she began to tickle the terran general mercilessly. "But no one tricks me."  
  
Speaking in between laughs, Jadeite managed to gasp out, "I'm... haha... sorry..... hahahaha.... but I... haha... couldn't....hahaha... help...haha... it."  
  
"Fine..." said Mars as she stopped her attack only to be flipped onto her back with her love over her. He smirked and the caused her to have her previous assault dealt back to her.  
  
After a few minutes, the terran general stopped his barrage of tickling and leaned down to gently kiss his beautiful princess on the lips allowing his hands to circle around her waist and pull her closer to him.  
  
"You are so beautiful, my love," said Jadeite as he watched her blush softly only adding to her beauty. "I have no idea what I would do without you."  
  
"We'll never have to know that will we?" she asked. "We're together in this life, and we will be together in the millions to come."  
  
~*~*~*~End Flashback~*~*~*~  
  
"Why did you tell me that?" questioned Jadeite aloud. "You said we would be together and then you are attacking me in this lifetime. I just wish I could know what I did so wrong. What did I do to make you hate me so much? Who did I hurt to cause you so much pain? I could never hurt Sailor Venus, nor would I ever try."  
  
Tears of despair were trailing down his face as he remembered the look of utter shock and hatred on the fiery senshi's face. Sure her hair and eyes had changed, but what better way was there to hide a goddess than change her physical attributes then place her in clear sight.  
  
~*~*~*~Flashback~*~*~*~  
  
"Hello, how can I help you this fine day?" questioned Hino Rei as she walked up to a kindly old tourist couple. Jadeite remembered hearing them say something about charms and watching as his reborn love walked into a small building and then back out carrying two small items.  
  
"Have a nice vacation," said Rei as she watched the two leave. Jadeite smiled when he felt her almost jump a mile high as she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist from behind and pull her against a hard chest.  
  
"Hello Mars," he said softly into her ear. "Did you miss me?"  
  
He heard the raven haired girl gasp softly when recognition hit her. "How...?"  
  
"I've missed you so much..." he said softly nuzzling her hair. "I've missed you my fiery goddess."  
  
"Get away from me," cried out Rei as she shoved her elbow into Jadeite's stomach causing him to double over in pain.  
  
"But Mars... Why?" asked the General.  
  
"I don't know how you are still alive but you will not live very long for your crimes of the past," said Rei. "MARS CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!"  
  
I a rush of fire and light, in Hino Rei's place stood the senshi of spirit, Sailor Mars.  
  
"I have a question for you..." she said.  
  
~*~*~*~End Flashback~*~*~*~ 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Burning...  
Author: Maetel  
Email: hakaiteki_tamashii@hotmail.com  
Rating: M 15+  
Summary:This is slightly different from what I had originally planned as proven by the summary I am giving.This takes place between Sailor Moon SuperS and Sailor Stars. Anyways, Jadeite was never destroyed, but instead he was placed into Eternal sleep by queen Beryl. Well what if his memories returned after Beryl was destroyed, and he remembered his love for the fiery senshi, Sailor Mars. Unfortunately his love doesn't. Instead all she remembers is the enemy the senshi had faced two years before.   
The love is manga based as well as the General's past with the Silver Millennium. Otherwise everything is anime.   
Couple: Mars/Jadeite  
What List?: Mars_and_Jadeite  
Series: Yes  
Multi-Part: 2/?  
One Hour Challenge #26: "Hit him where it hurts!" "In the Balls?" "No, in his ego!" 

~~~Rei's temple~~~ 

"Are you saying what I think you are saying Rei-chan?" questioned Usagi as she pushed one of her long blond pigtails over her shoulder. "The first guy that we ever fought as senshi has returned?" 

"Hai, Usa-chan. He came to the temple. The weird thing was, not one of his moves was offensive. He kept acting like he was just trying to talk," said the raven haired Miko. 

"It was probably just a trick. From what I heard about this Jadeite guy, he was a pretty good liar," said Minako as she retied the red bow she was wearing in her hair. 

"That was Nephlite. He was the one with a whole lie that was pure BS as Sanjouin Masato," said Usagi. "He was the only one who actually tried for redemption for his past crimes. I remembered how much Naru-chan cried after he died. She thought she could be his chance at a real life, but Zoicite got to him first." 

"Wow..." muttered Minako softly. 

"Anyways, what are we going to do about this you guys? Who knows how much stronger he is. It has been almost two years since we first fought him, and we could barely defeat him then..." 

"Actually," interrupted Ami as she looked up from her mini computer in which she was recording all of the information. "We did not defeat Jadeite. The only general defeated by a senshi was Kunzite." 

"We knew that each of the other generals had died, but Jadeite was the only one. Nephlite was killed by Zoicite. Zoicite, if I took Kunzite's quest for vengeance correctly, was killed by Beryl because she tried to kill me. Kunzite was killed by Sailor Moon. As for Jadeite, he just disappeared," explained Mamoru as he leaned back on the wall. 

"Ok... now that that is settled. What are we going to do about him? How can we destroy him if his powers have grown over these past years?" questioned Rei. 

"I have an idea," stated Minako. "Hit him where it hurts!" 

"In the balls?" questioned Makoto a little too eagerly. 

"No, in his ego!" exclaimed the blonde. 

"Mina-chan, Zoicite was the egotistical one," said Ami. 

"Oh..." muttered Minako quietly. "But still he is a male therefore he has a big ego. You know the old saying, 'Pride comes before the spring!'" 

"Minako-chan, the saying is 'Pride comes before the fall,' not spring," corrected Mamoru. 

"You know what I mean," said Minako. 

"Mina-chan is right," said Makoto. "He must have some pride that he was never completely defeated by you. And pride, in my experience causes people to get big heads." 

"Yeah, but there was one thing that bothered me," said Rei. "He said that he wasn't the man he used to be. I have never heard any of the generals say that, not even Nephlite." 

"Are you actually thinking that he may have changed?" said Mamoru questioningly. 

"Maybe... I don't know," said Rei. "I mean, he wasn't giving off an evil energy, exactly. He was giving off a sad aura and it just kept getting stronger as I tried to keep him away from me." 

"Weird..." said Usagi. "He did seem to have a crush on you while we were fighting. Maybe he still wants you." 

"Shut up, odango atama," said Rei. "He was an enemy. One who tried to kill us on several occasions. He tried to kill Mamoru-san if you remember." 

"Yes, I remember," said Usagi softly as she reached out for Mamoru's hand, as he moved over to sit behind her . "Even before I knew I loved him, the thought that he was gone scared me half to death. Not to mention I felt I was going to die of heartbreak, until I saw him after Jadeite disappeared." 

"He may have changed, but his past remains," said Ami. 

"But what is a past but a bunch of mistakes?" said Minako, sounding strangely profound. 

"Good point," said Makoto. "He may have changed over the years. Think about it. Demando had changed before he was destroyed. The four sisters are all leading lives and they were once evil. Mamoru was once evil, and he is good once more." 

"I guess you guys have a point," said Rei. "But I still don't think we should trust him right off the bat. We should be aware no matter how convincing he is." 

"Very well. Now what are we going to tell Luna and Artemis?" questioned Mamoru. 

"Auggghhhhh!!!" exclaimed the five girls at the mention of the two feline guardians. 

~~~Jadeite's home/base~~~ 

"What am I going to do?" questioned Jadeite. 

"Don't worry old friend," came a soothing voice. In a flash of green light appeared the figure of a man with long auburn hair and dark eyes. 

"Nephlite, she tried to kill me. After our promise one thousand years ago, she is trying to kill me," said Jadeite sadly. 

"Do not take it so hard," said another voice as a second man, one with long silver hair and pale lavender eyes appeared. "My love participated in my destruction." 

"Well, there is that," said the depressed blonde. 

"And there is the fact that your love never even went near you," said a third voice before a pale hand was laid on Jadeite's shoulder. He looked up to the owner of the hand and saw a man with a pale face and a long light brown ponytail. 

"Ok... so compared to each of you, I have a shot in hell of getting Mars back?" figured Jadeite. "I can live with that. I mean I only had a chance in hell of surviving our first meeting during the Silver Millennium, and I lived on to fall in love with her. I have to say, I think I like my chances." 

With the blonde's final comment, the three other generals faded away. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Until next time!


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Burning  
Author: Maetel  
Email: hakaiteki_tamashii@hotmail.com  
URL: http://fanfics.ohgo.com  
Rating: M 15+  
Couple: Mars/Jadeite  
What List?: Mars_and_Jadeite  
Chapters: 3/?  
Status: Incomplete  
Year Of Completion: N/A  
Challenge(s) #: 9 (finally), and 39  
  
Burning Chapter 3  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Three days after the senshi meeting concerning Jadeite~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Rei-chan, are you alright?" questioned Ami as she strolled beside the raven haired miko away from the Hikawa Jinja.  
  
"Hai, Ami-chan. I guess I am still thinking about what we discussed a few days ago," sighed Rei. "For the past two years as a senshi, I have been thinking one way when it concerns most of the people we fought."  
  
"What do you mean?" questioned Ami as she pushed a stray lock of blue hair out of her face.  
  
"I know that this is going to sound stupid but I have believed, 'Once an evil guy bent on world domination, ALWAYS an evil guy bent on world domination.' The weird thing is that now that Jadeite has returned, I have been thinking about how true that belief is. He didn't seem to want to take over the world the last time we met, and since then I have had a dream," said Rei.  
  
"What kind of dream?" inquired Ami.  
  
"I think is was about the Silver Millennium, because in the dream, I was in my princess form," Rei replied. "In the dream, I saw Jadeite, and the dream me was in love with him. He was visiting Mars, and we spent most of the time together, away from everyone else. There was something about part of the dream though. I made a sort of promise, that we would be together in this and every life time."  
  
"Are you sure that the dream wasn't due to you just seeing him again, then reading all those romance manga that you borrowed from Mako-chan?" questioned Ami.   
  
"Yes, I'm sure. How could you ask-" said Rei, before she fell into a portal while shrieking at the top of her lungs.   
  
"REI-CHAN!" exclaimed Ami as the portal closed. She then pulled out her communicator and contacted the other senshi.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Somewhere about thirty miles outside of Tokyo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Where am I?!" exclaimed Rei as she spun looking at her surroundings, a dense grove of trees in each and every direction.  
  
"Calm down, Mars," said Jadeite's voice softly. "I brought you here, in hopes that you would listen to me while I talk to you."  
  
"Jadeite! You are going to regret bringing me here!" exclaimed Rei as she allowed her henshin wand to materialize in her hand. "MARS CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!"  
  
In a flash of firey light, Hino Rei was transformed into the senshi of spirit and fire, Super Sailor Mars.   
  
"I am surprised, Mars," said Jadeite as he materialized as if out of thin air. "You would never transform in a forest before. You risk millions of lives by doing such a thing."  
  
"You are one to talk!" exclaimed the fuku clad girl. "You have tried to take millions of lives, while in the service of Beryl."  
  
"I am not the same person I was when I fought for that wretched bitch! I would kill her now, if it would prove that I am not a threat to you, said Jadeite pleadingly.  
  
Yeah right. You would probably kill her to take her throne, said Mars whose contempt for the blonde general was reignited by her sudden capture. Please, Jadeite I am not that stupid. I know that you are power hungry as well as an manipulative.  
  
Look, will you please just stop yelling and listen to me? exclaimed Jadeite.  
  
Why so you can tell me about how you plan to kill each and eve- griped Mars until Jadeite shut her up with a kiss so soft that it made Mars feel as though she were completely wrong for treating him the way she had.   
  
She felt Jadeite's tongue gently run along her bottom lip, and the fiery senshi's lips parted almost immediatelty in a soft gasp, allowing Jadeite entrance to her mouth.  
  
Jadeite's arms wrapped around her waist, one of his hands staying gently rubbing up and down her backwhile another stayed at the small of her back, holding her to him should she try to pull away as he allowed his lips to leave her own and travel along her neck. He heard a small moan escape her lips as he found the one spot at the base of her neck that always made her melt in his arms, no matter how she had been feeling previously.  
  
He then heard her gasp in something akin to both pleasure in pain as he noticed her body go limp in his arms.  
  
he whispered softly as he looked at his love's face. He then saw a soft glow coming from behind Mars' tiara. Why is her symbol shining?' he thought as he removed the small metal band from the unconscious fire senshi's head. Mars, my love, wake up.  
  
she muttered quietly.   
  
I'm here, love, he said as he kneeled down holding Mars' close to him. He didn't know what had happened but he prayed that she would be all right.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sailor Mars' Dream~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Hello, Sailor Mars, spoke a soft voice from behind the now red haired senshi.  
  
Who's there? questioned Mars. Where am I? Jadeite if this is one of your tricks I am going to make you regret it.  
  
She knew that she would not be able to keep her word about making him regret it. Not after the kiss they had just shared.   
  
Calm Princess of Mars, said the voice. From the shadows surrounding the fiery tempered girl, a figure emerged.   
  
exclaimed Mars as she dropped kneeling to one knee.   
  
Rise, Mars, said the silver haired queen. I have come to release unto you that which only my daughter has received so far.  
  
What do you mean?  
  
The memories of your love, stated Selenity. I never knew that you would find each other again, but you have and the pain radiating from him is excruciating. His heart breaks whenever he sees you. You do not know how much he desires you still.  
  
Then he... said Mars as she realized who the queen was speaking of.   
  
Yes child. Now remember what he does, said Selenity as she placed a hand on Mars' forehead in a transfer of memories.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End Dream~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After what seemed like an eternity, Jadeite felt his love begin to shift in his arms.   
  
Jadeite, There's something I want to tell you, she said quietly before bringing his head down for another kiss. You're mine! And no one and NOTHING is going to come between us.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Burning Chapter: 4/? Author: Maetel Rating: M 15+ Summary: Summary: Based on the anime and manga, after Jadeite sees Sailor Mars for the first time, he becomes intent on making her his. Couple: Mars and Jadeite What List?: Mars and Jadeite Series: Yes Multi-Part: yes One Hour Challenge #?: 46, 48, 50, 52 A few moments after Mars regained consciousness, she clung to Jadeite fearing that she would lose him if she dared to let him go. "Mars, love, I think you should dehenshin if you plan on going back home. Transporting you to my location takes a great deal of energy. Energy which I do not have to transport us both back to the shrine in which you live," said Jadeite. Mars sighed, "All right." She then closed her eyes and focused as a sudden loss of power washed over her, causing her to stumble forward. "Mars, are you all right?" questioned the blonde as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "H-hai, just when I power down, I feel a major drop in power. It's not that bad, just little disorienting," said the raven haired girl. "By the way, I am called Rei in this life." "Very well, Rei," said Jadeite as he lightly kissed her cheek before moving to her lips for a passionate kiss which left them both breathless. "I think I should be heading home," said Rei. "Yes, I agree," said Jadeite. "I just wish I could be with you after I walked you home." "Yes, but after your last encounter with Grandfather, I doubt you would get one foot into the shrine," said Rei, laughing softtly as she saw a look of confusion cross her love's handsome face. "When you worked for Beryl, you used the shrine as a base of operation." "Oh no..." muttered Jadeite. "I used a shrine as a..." He groaned in disgust when he saw Rei nod slowly. "It's all right," said the raven haired miko. "It wasn't you, it was Beryl's influence. Now it is getting late, and I need to be getting home." "Very well," said Jadeite still silently cursing himself. He then shook his head and held out his arm for Rei to take. After walking for about ten minutes, Rei and Jadeite finally entered an urban area of Tokyo. Jadeite looked down when he felt Rei place her head on his shoulder and smiled. He then looked back up to see a young man with short, spiky, green hair staring at Rei's chest, which was revealed by a low cut shirt. Removing his arm from Rei's hold, he said, "One minute, love. I'll be right back." "Okay..." said Rei with a slight look of amusement on her face as she watched Jadeite walk over to the teenager and pick him up by the shirt he was wearing. "If you don't get your eyes off the lady's cleavage, you're not going to live to enjoy it," said Jadeite. "Is that clear?" Instead of saying anything, the young man nodded quickly, before being dropped, and running off. "You're jealous. Were you this jealous during the Silver Millennium?" questioned Rei as she and the former general linked arms and resumed walking back towards the shrine. "I don't know what you are talking about," said Jadeite. "I am not jealous." "Yes, you are," said Rei. "Now admit it, or else I won't kiss you for a week." "I'm jealous, I admit it. Now, the question is-after making me this way-are you willing to deal with the consequences?" said Jadeite, before he kissed her slipping his tongue through her lips. "Now I am going to ask you the same thing I did in the Silver Millennium, when you did that," said Rei. "Can I consider your tongue down my throat as a proposal? Because I warn you now, I don't let just anyone kiss me that way." "If you remember correctly, my love, we were engaged in the Silver Millennium," stated the blonde. "So we were, but since it is strange for most girls my age to be engaged, that had better be a different sort of proposal," said Rei. "How about a dinner proposal, then?" suggested Jadeite. "That sounds great," said Rei before the two walked up to the steps leading to the temple she called home. "How about tomorrow night?" questioned Jadeite. "Around eight o'clock?" "Sure," said Rei softly. "Until tomorrow night then?" "I'll be counting the minutes," said Jadeite as he took her hand and gently kissed it lingeringly. "Good evening, my fiery princess." "Fiery princess? Jadeite, love, you know flattery will get you nowhere...however, a kiss and I'm all yours, said Rei before Jadeite gently kissed her lips. "Good evening, my love." She then walked up the many steps to the temple with Jadeite looking at her as she walked. Once she was out of sight, Jadeite started walking towards his home. Once he stepped in the door, the blonde released a loud whoop. "Happy old friend?" questioned the voice of Zoicite as he appeared in midair. "She's going out to dinner with me," said Jadeite. "So you finally won her heart?" questioned the general as he pushed his ponytail over his shoulder. "And just how did you accomplish this feat?" "I-...I don't know," said Jadeite. "She fell unconscious one moment and when she regained consciousness, she remembered how we were together in the Silver Millennium." "Why do I have a feeling the Silver queen had something to do with this?" questioned Zoicite. "Anyways, have fun. Good night, old friend." "Good night, Zoicite," said Jadeite 


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Burning   
  
Chapter: 5/?   
  
Author: Maetel   
  
Rating: M 15+   
  
Summary: Based on the anime and manga, after Jadeite sees Sailor Mars for the first time, he becomes intent on making her his.   
  
Couple: Mars and Jadeite   
  
What List?: Mars and Jadeite   
  
Series: Yes   
  
Multi-Part: yes   
  
One Hour Challenge #?: 60  
  
"Would you like to come over and find out?"  
  
~Burning Chapter 5~  
  
After having dinner at a romantic restaurant, Jadeite and Rei walked slowly down the street toward the park, and he walked up to a small shop with a soft message of "I'll be right back."  
  
She nodded and waited patiently for him. A minute later, he reemerged, walking up behind her, holding something behind his back, placing the other hand over her eyes.   
  
"I was wondering how long you were going to stay in there," she joked. "I thought you had-" His other hand had moved in front of her, holding a bouquet of white flowers which she couldn't see. Their scent filled her nostrils and she sighed softly. "Are those casablancas?"  
  
"Only the best in the shop for you," he replied as he lifted his hand revealing the bouquet to her.  
  
"They're my favorites," she said as she turned and hugged him tightly. "How did you know?"  
  
"They were your favorite flower in the past, so I hoped that it was the same in this time. I am so glad that I was right," he told her as he handed her the flowers.   
  
"I love them."  
  
"And I love you," he said as he gently brushed a lock of her black hair out of her face. "I have loved you for so long."  
  
"I feel as though I have waited an eternity to hear those words come from your lips," she told him softly. "I just can't believe that the first time I ever saw you in this life, we were out to kill each other."  
  
"I wish you didn't have to remember that," he said as he placed a feathersoft kiss on her forehead. "I wish your grandfather didn't remember that part of my past that I don't remember. I feel really bad taking his money."  
  
"But at least now you can make up for what you did," Rei suggested.  
  
~*~*~*~*~Flashback~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Konban wa. I am here for Rei-chan," Jadeite said.  
  
The bald man's head fell to the side as a ghost of a memory ran through his mind. He shhook it off for a moment before inviting the blonde man in. Rei's grandfather leisurely walked towards the door to her room and knocked softly. "Your date is here Rei-chan."  
  
"Arigato, Granpa," she said as she stuck her head out of her room. "Can you tell him that I'll be right out?"  
  
"All right." The elderly man walked back into the room with the blonde and almost immediately another more vivid memory erupted in his mind. "Don't I know you from somewhere?"  
  
"I don't think so," the blonde replied. "My name is-"  
  
"Jadeite," he said. "Yes, my grandaughter told me, but that name sounds very- I know who you are now!"  
  
"Really? Just who do you think I am?" the younger man questioned nervously.  
  
"Would you like to come over and find out?" Rei's grandfather questioned in a tone that made Jadeite both curious and scared.  
  
"No-No, Sir."  
  
"Then allow me to enlighten you. I am not sure why you thought you could pull the wool over this old man's eyes, but I remember you now," he said.  
  
"Grandpa?" Rei said as she walked into the room.  
  
"Rei-chan. why didn't you tell me you were seeing that young man who used to work here. I never had the chance to pay him," the old man stated as he walked towards the door. "If you'll wait a moment, I'll get the money for you in a moment."  
  
"What is he talking about?" the blonde man asked as he looked to his love.  
  
"You remember how I told you about how you worked at the temple. Well, you acted like you worked here as a hired hand. He never got to pay you, and right now I am wondering how he remembered you. No one remembered the Dark Kingdom. The attacks were believed to have started with Ann and Ail."  
  
"Perhaps the spiritual abilities he has is causing some of the memories to emerge?" he suggested.  
  
"Maybe," she said as her grandfather walked back into the room and handed him 36,000 yen.  
  
"This should cover a week's work. Gomen nasai for taking so long in paying you," the old man said.   
  
"Oh, no, sir, I couldn't take this from you. It's not right."  
  
"It's fine. I just wish you still worked here. This place has been a little empty since Yuuichiro left," the bald man sighed wistfully.  
  
"If you don't mind, sir, I was hoping that you would allow me to continue to be an aide," Jadeite said shocking both himself and Rei. "I mean, I left so abruptly that I want to make it up to you for leaving you without any sort of help for that time."  
  
"That would be all right. It would save me the time of having to show someone the ropes," he said. "When can you start?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~End Flashback~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I still cannot believe that I am now working for your grandfather," the blonde said with a slight chuckle as they started walking. "At least he didn't want my head for whatever I did."  
  
"True," she said as she spotted Usagi and Mamoru. "I think there might be a little trouble."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Usagi knows that you are alive, but I haven't had the chance to tell her about my memories. That and you once tried to kill Mamoru," she said.  
  
"Mamoru being . . ."  
  
"Usagi's boyfriend and your former prince," she told him.  
  
"Oh no . . ." he groaned. "You mean I tried to kill my prince."  
  
"Unfortunately, yes, you did," Rei admitted softly. "Hopefully, he doesn't hold a grudge . . ."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yes I know that this chapter isn't as good as the others, but I haven't been writing about these characters in a while. I am trying to get back in the groove, and it is taking me a while.   
  
Hopefully I'll be able to use more of the later challenges but I am just trying to work my way through the list.  
  
Peace! 


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Burning Chapter: 6/? Author: Maetel Rating: M 15+ Summary: Based on the anime and manga, after Jadeite sees Sailor Mars for the first time, he becomes intent on making her his. Couple: Mars and Jadeite What List?: Mars and Jadeite Series: Yes Multi-Part: yes One Hour Challenge #?: 124: Strangely enough, whatever I was thinking of just went right out the window.  
  
#242: "They don't look so tough"  
  
- 3:15  
  
~Burning Chapter 6~  
  
"Usako, have I ev-" Mamoru suddenly stopped mid-sentence when he saw Rei and someone he knew had somehow returned from the dead, but never expected to see in public.  
  
"What were you going to say, Mamo-chan?" the blonde asked.  
  
"I can't remember, because strangely enough, whatever I was thinking of just went right out the window," he replied as he remembered the last time he had seen the blonde haired general. "Look over there."  
  
"So he really is good?" Usagi murmured with a small smile on her face.  
  
"Nani?" the dark haired man said as he looked down at his love.  
  
"Rei-chan said that Jadeite was really good now. She also never would have been caught out in public with him if he wasn't," Usagi stated.  
  
"So over the past two years, he's turned?" Mamoru questioned as the Rei and Jadeite walked up to them.  
  
"Konban wa, Mamoru-san, Usagi-chan," said Rei. "I'm sure you both know Jadeite."  
  
Just as Mamoru was about to remark, Jadeite cleared his throat and spoke. "Milord, before you say anything, I wish to extend my most sincere apology for my past actions. Even though being under Beryl's control is not an excuse, I pray that you can find it in your great mercy to forgive me for what I have done."  
  
Mamoru nodded in a sign that the blonde man's actions were forgiven before two very loud beeping sounds went off.  
  
"What in the world was that?" questioned Jadeite.  
  
"Trouble," Rei sighed as she pulled out her communicator and whispered, "Mars here. What's going on?"  
  
"There seems to be a troupe of youma attacking near Juuban high school. The outer senshi are there, but they aren't fairing so well. They need Sailor Moon."  
  
"Right," said Usagi before the two senshi raced away into an alley. Bright flashes of pink and red illuminated the darkened path before Eternal Sailor Moon and Super Sailor Mars raced out. Before Jadeite's eyes, his prince henshined, a tuxedo top hat and a mask taking place of the outfit he had been wearing previously."  
  
"Jadeite, I want you to stay here," Mars said. "This could be dangerous."  
  
"I'm not letting you go and face that thing without me," he told her. "I'm going with you."  
  
"Jadeite, no-"  
  
"I'm going with you and that is final!" he snapped. "I have fought before, and I can take care of myself."  
  
"Then be careful," the raven haired senshi said before she grabbed his hand and all she, Mamoru, and Sailor Moon jumped up to a rooftop. The group raced along until they finally reached the high school that all but Rei attended. In the courtyard stood a large group flower type youma that made Jadeite almost burst out laughing.  
  
"They don't look so tough" Jadeite commented.  
  
"We've seen creatures that have looked weak, but have turned out to be the most dangerous creatures of them all," Tuxedo Kamen told him. "Don't judge these things by their appearance."  
  
Jadeite remembered hearing the same comment earlier, but couldn't place where. He tried to remember but stopped when he heard a cry come from Sailor Mars.  
  
"EEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" the raven haired senshi of Mars exclaimed as a sticky substance was expelled from a youma's mouth and onto her and Sailor Mercury. Her cry of disgust suddenly turned pained when the substance began to burn her wherever it made contact with her skin. She tried to wipe the substance off as fast s she possibly could, but the goo burned through her gloves and burned her hands.  
  
"Mars!" Jadeite exclaimed as he raced over to his love, to find her beautiful face marred by pain. He could smell the substance as it burned her skin, and the smell made the bile rise in his throat. "Hold on, my love."  
  
She clenched her teeth as she saw a pale light form in the former general's hands. He slowly moved his hands along her body wherever the substance touched, and in moments the pain faded and was replaced by a fiery sensation that empowered the senshi. When he was done, a red glow enveloped the Martian senshi and a wave of power crashed into her. Seconds later, as Jadeite attempted to do the same to Mercury, Mars called out.  
  
As Jadeite finished healing her, Mercury looked at her friend and gasped when she saw Mars' outfit change from the super senshi fuku to one resembling Eternal Sailor Moon's.  
  
"What in the world?" Jadeite murmured as he turned his head to see his love's appearance change, and gasped when her hair and eyes changed to the deep red they were during the Silver Millennium.  
  
"Sailor Mars, daijobou?" questioned Jupiter and Venus simultaneously.  
  
"H-Hai, demo, I feel different," she replied softly.  
  
"That is because you are now on the same level of power as Eternal Sailor Moon," Saturn stated.  
  
"You mean." the red haired senshi trailed off as she looked down at her fuku and finally noticed her hair change.  
  
"You are as strong now as you were during the Silver Millennium," Jadeite finished for her.  
  
"Then I guess that this should make my attack a little stronger," she said as she prepared the flame sniper attack. Calling out the command, she fired an arrow at the youma who had dared to attack her earlier, and watched as fire engulfed the creature, leaving nothing but ashes in its wake.  
  
"That was amazing." Rei murmured before she launched more arrows, combining her powers with that of Eternal Sailor Moon to defeat the remaining creatures.  
  
When all of the creatures were gone, Jadeite walked up behind the fiery senshi as she raised a hand to her forehead.  
  
"Mars, are you all right?"  
  
"H-Hai, demo, I'm just a little tired." she replied as she fell back into his arms, her henshin fading, and hair and eyes returning to their normal color. The blonde general looked up to each of the other senshi, silently questioning what had happened.  
  
"She's fine. Just using so many attacks drained her. What I am wondering is what caused her to move to the next level?" Mercury stated.  
  
"The cause is Jadeite," Pluto replied. "The reason why none of the inner senshi has reached the next level is because up to this point, none of you had been combined with your past loves.  
  
"You mean the generals don't you?" questioned Venus.  
  
Pluto nodded solemnly. "They were the key to your powers evolving."  
  
"So we were that important?" questioned a wise sounding voice as three figures began to form before the warriors.  
  
"You?!" exclaimed Mercury, Jupiter, and Venus simultaneously.  
  
- 4:12 


End file.
